legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin (Tim Drake)
Robin (Tim Drake) is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Batman #436 (August 1989), he is the third iteration of Robin and a sidekick of Batman. Unlike most iterations, Drake was initially not orphaned and was the one who approached the Dark Knight, asking him to let him join his crime fighting activities. Tim would serve as Robin from Batman #442 (December 1989) to Robin #181 (February 2009), eventually stepping aside for Damian Wayne to take on the role. Added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.0 as a red variant on the Robin costume, Drake was given his own individual during the beta stages of the abandoned 5.0. His suit can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Backstory Timothy Drake, or "Tim" to his friends, was the son of Jack and Janet Drake, two socialites in the same status as Bruce Wayne. As a child, Tim was a fan of the Flying Graysons, the acrobatic troupe that Dick Grayson was a part of, and was among the crowd who watched their tragic demise. Tim was also a fan of the vigilante Batman and his sidekick Robin and, by the age of nine, deduced their identities of the entire Bat Family. After the death of Jason Todd at the hands of the Joker, the thirteen year old Tim approached Bruce Wayne, revealed his deductions and asked to join him as the next Robin. Proving himself by helping defeat Two-Face, Batman reluctantly agreed and trained Tim, letting him become Robin after a year of training. During his time as Robin, he would Teen Titans to replace Grayson and became close friends with Beast Boy and Raven. Tim would also meet Stephanie Brown, the daughter of the villain Cluemaster and later entered a relationship with her. However, after his father was killed by Captain Boomerang, Tim left the role of Robin to take time to morn. He later returned after Stephanie, who had taken up the role in his absence, was captured and tortured by the criminal Black Mask. After the supposed death of Bruce Wayne at the hands of the Black Glove and Dick taking on the role of Batman, Tim was forced out of the role by Bruce's son Damian Wayne. Despite this, he would continue operations under the identity Red Robin. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Drake's Robin suit has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited since version 4.0 as a red variant on the Robin suit. 5.0 However, in the development of the abandoned 5.0, this was changed to be his own exclusive suit, which can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and worn by the player. Wearing Drake's Robin suit will give the player Attack Damage 3, Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Stealth, Acrobatics 3 and be able to negate fall damage. They can also equip his battle staff (Weapon Equip Key), use quick-use gadgets (Suit Ability 1 Key to use, Suit Ability 5 Key to change), dash (Suit Ability 2 Key) and crawl (Suit Ability 3 Key). Drake's Robin can also double jump and use some Bat-Gadgets, like the Grappling Gun, Smoke Pellets and Batcomputer. Crafting To craft Tim Drake's Robin suit, you will need: *9 Red Fabric *2 Black Fabric *2 Yellow Fabric *2 White Fabric *9 Limonite Ingots *3 Black-Iron Ingots *2 Black Stained Leather Robin Logo Recipe (5.0).png|Robin Logo Recipe Robin (Tim Drake) Mask Recipe.png|Robin (Tim Drake)'s Mask Recipe Robin (Tim Drake) Chestpiece Recipe.png|Robin (Tim Drake)'s Chestpiece Recipe Robin (Tim Drake) Leggings Recipe.png|Robin (Tim Drake)'s Leggings Recipe Robin (Tim Drake) Boots Recipe.png|Robin (Tim Drake)'s Boots Recipe Legends Tim Drake's Robin costume returns in Superheroes Unlimited 6.0, here known as Robin (3rd). His costume can be obtained by trading 4400 tokens with the Suit Assembly Unit and can be worn by the player. Whilst they do so, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 3, Speed 3 whilst sprinting and Acrobatics 2. In addition, they will be give Fortitude 1, Mental Defence 2, Stealth and access Bat-Gadgets. Players wearing Robin's costume will also be able to Quick-Use certain gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), crawl through 1 block gaps (Ability 2 Key), and enter combat (Ability 3 Key). Drake can also equip his Bo Staff (Equip Key), activate night-version lenses (Ability 4 Key) and use Detective Mode (Utility Key). In addition, players wearing Tim Drake's Robin suit can use his special "Identity" ability, which will allow them to track other players endlessly and, whilst in the vicinity of the target, will recover durability to their suit (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Teen Titans